1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to dynamic cloud networks comprising mobile data processing systems and more specifically to monitoring network states of interest in a set of selected network links between mobile data processing nodes in a dynamic cloud network based on end-to-end measurements between monitors with network topologies changing over time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in portable data processing devices, such as smart phones, handheld computers, and sensors, and abundant sensing data on these portable data processing devices motivate distributed data processing on or near these portable data processing devices at the edge of communication networks. As one example, in cloud networks data processing capabilities are extended from the cloud core to the cloud edges (e.g., cloudlet/fog/edge computing) connected to the cloud core via wireless links. As another example, in Internet of Things (IoT) and ad hoc network computing environments clusters of ad hoc portable data processing devices within communication range of each other form an ad-hoc cloud network to jointly process sensing data. In both examples, the solicitor of data processing (e.g., cloud provider/client, IoT analytics client, ad-hoc computing client, and the like) needs to obtain timely knowledge of network state (e.g., link performance) so as to optimize workload scheduling. However, such networks are generally organized in an ad hoc manner and are susceptible to runtime changes (e.g., due to node mobility and wireless channel fluctuation), which imposes challenges in designing a monitoring infrastructure to monitor these networks.